


Malos juicios

by PennyG20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Family Drama, Judgment, M/M, Romance, Social Justice, Social Media, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennyG20/pseuds/PennyG20
Summary: —Señor Potter, hace veinticinco años, durante los juicios contra los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, ¿es cierto que mantenía una relación de carácter amoroso con uno de los acusados, el señor Draco Lucius Malfoy, presente en esta misma sala?Las miradas viajaron hasta Draco. Como Harry sabía que haría, mantuvo la expresión neutra, tan fina y serena que parecía que la cosa no iba con él. Sus miradas estaban cruzadas, fijas el uno en el otro. En una situación tan delicada como esa no había el sentimiento íntimo del que todos hablaban, sino aquella complicidad genuina que Harry no había sentido desde hacía más de dos décadas.Tranquilo, pero también frustrado porque el mundo mágico se metiera en su vida privada otra vez, Harry respondió alto y claro.—Sí, es cierto.Los gritos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, y así empezó el caos.





	Malos juicios

**1**

**Así empieza el caos**

A Harry Potter no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, cosa que para la mayoría de magos y brujas sonaría cínico tras años de lectura de sus cientos de hazañas, entrevistas, noticias y chismorreos. Tras la muerte de sus padres a manos de Voldemort todo mago inglés conocía su nombre y su cicatriz, pero con la muerte del Señor Tenebroso, el mundo entero sabía a qué se dedicaba, quiénes eran sus hijos, cuál era su comida favorita, su rutina diaria, su entrenamiento como Jefe de Aurores, si faltaba a alguna comida familiar, sus casos e investigaciones, sus citas diarias y poco faltaba para que supieran cuándo cagaba. A Harry Potter no le gustaba llamar la atención, pero así había sido toda su vida y ya se había acostumbrado a ello.

Hasta ese día.

Cuando el fiscal Berbetiu lo llamó para testificar delante de todo el Wizangamot y de una audiencia con los implicados, Harry tenía el estómago revuelto por los nervios. Las náuseas, la incomodidad y los deseos de huir eran sentimientos que no habían surgido desde sus primeros años de atención glamurosa, y ahora, con su simple mención, habían vuelto con la misma fuerza que antaño.

Se levantó del banco de los acusados y se sentó frente a todos, junto al que hacía de juez en ese caso, el mismísimo ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt. Al tratarse de un asunto tan escamoso y de interés tan público y mediatizado, el asunto requería la máxima atención y seriedad. Harry sabía que Kingsley estaba de su parte, y que lo último que quería era remover el pasado y hurgar en viejas heridas, pero su voto no valdría nada si el resto de miembros del Wizengamot iban en contra de su opinión.

—Las consecuencias pueden ser graves. ¡Este juicio podría dar paso a una nueva guerra, Harry! —le había dicho Hermione cuando Harry recibió la notificación para su declaración.

Miró a Hermione al pasar junto a ella. Como su defensora en aquel caso, se sentía todo lo protegido que podía estar. Al fin y al cabo, era la favorita para sustituir a Kingsley en cuanto terminara su mandato; no había nadie más preparada que ella. Sin embargo, sabía que lo protegería de una sentencia injusta, pero no impediría que lo humillaran públicamente. Eso era necesario e inevitable.

Observó las caras de aquellos cuya opinión más le importaba. Albus estaba muy pálido y serio. A él, por su profunda amistad con Scorpius, era a quien más le había afectado el escándalo y también era por quien más preocupado estaba Harry. James parecía sereno, pero también furioso. La señora y el señor Weasley los acogían como si fueran sus guardaespaldas, al igual que el resto de la tropa Weasly, Ron el que más. Giny mantenía la compostura por su bien y el de los niños, cosa que Harry apreciaba muchísimo.

Él no había querido que ninguno de sus hijos asistiera al juicio (y seguía incómodo con ello), pero James había amenazado con irse de casa si no lo dejaban acudir, y Hermione había creído que dar una imagen de unidad familiar los ayudaría con el escándalo, cosa que no logró convencer a Harry de que Lily acudiera. No quería que su pequeña oyera aquello ni por todo el oro del mundo mágico, y si Albus no hubiera sido llamado como testigo, tampoco lo habría permitido.

Sus viejos amigos también estaban presentes: Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean… a algunas personas no las veía desde hacía años, como a Cho Chang, Lavender Brown o Parvati y Padma Patil. Andrómeda y Teddy asintieron cuando Harry paseó los ojos por ellos, dándole fuerzas. Luego estaban los Slytherin de aquel año o algunos por debajo: Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass… increíblemente, ninguno de ellos le dirigía miradas hostiles, sino unas cargadas de curiosidad.

Y luego, allí, intentando pasar desapercibidos entre la multitud, pero sin rezagarse demasiado, también estaban los Malfoy. Narcisa y Lucius mantenían una actitud segura y altiva, señal de que no tendrían piedad con los que intentaran atosigarlos. Protegían a Scorpius como dos mamás gallinas. Harry lo sentía mucho por el chico, al que ya consideraba parte de la familia.

Finalmente, junto a su hijo… Draco Malfoy. Harry no podía leer su expresión. Hacía tiempo que había perdido esa facultad.

—Señor Potter —lo llamó Berbetiu, el fiscal y su torturador personal—. Hemos oído muchos testimonios a lo largo de estas sesiones y hemos reunido una cantidad de pruebas, opiniones y datos sobre el caso en cuestión. Sin embargo, todavía no le hemos preguntado directamente a usted, el principal acusado, por el tema que nos atañe. ¿Entiende por qué está aquí?

La garganta de Harry se secó, y por un momento no supo qué contestar. Apenas había oído la pregunta, tan centrado estaba en Draco sentado entre la audiencia. Sus nervios empezaban a ser obvios… y le bastó un segundo para olvidarlo todo y empezar a enfurecerse.

Lo que les estaban haciendo no era justo.

—Estoy aquí por un juicio y unos testimonios de hace veinticinco años, algo que pensaba que ya habíamos superado, señor Berbetiu —contestó de mala gana.

—Exactamente, concretamente por los testimonios que usted dio durante los juicios contra los mortífagos tras la guerra hace veinticinco años. Con esos testimonios se condenó, juzgó y absolvió de numerosos crímenes a los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, entre los que se encuentran una buena parte aquí reunida, oportunamente interesados por la resolución del juicio —soltó Berbetiu con absoluta inquina.

Hermione se encaró a Barbatiu, gritando como había hecho durante las sesiones anteriores cada vez que sonaba un comentario similar.

—¡Protesto!

—Se admite. Señor Berbetiu, como hemos dicho en otras ocasiones, absténgase de hacer juicios de valor tan claramente despectivos. Le recuerdo que las personas de las que habla fueron absueltas o ya han cumplido su condena —lo reprendió Kingsley, obviamente cansado de tantos comentarios amarillistas.

—Exactamente, ministro Shacklebolt, y eso es lo que nos ha traído aquí. ¿Estas personas recibieron su justa condena o fueron favorecidas por testimonios falsos? Al fin y al cabo, las pruebas recientes demuestran que el señor Harry James Potter, nuestro héroe y salvador, mantenía una relación romántica con uno de los acusados cuando tuvieron lugar los juicios. Quiero recordarle al jurado y a todos los aquí presentes que es por eso por lo que estamos aquí hoy, y es por eso por lo que mi pregunta será muy clara con respecto al señor Potter.

Aunque Harry había recuperado la calma, aunque la misma cuestión había sido puesta en tela de juicio durante todo el procedimiento judicial, no pudo evitar que el corazón se le acelerara cuando Berbetiu volvió a abrir la boca.

—Hace veinticinco años, durante los juicios contra los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, ¿es cierto que mantenía una relación de carácter amoroso con uno de los acusados, el señor Draco Lucius Malfoy, presente en esta misma sala?

Las miradas viajaron hasta que dieron con Draco. Como Harry sabía que haría, mantuvo la expresión neutra, tan fina y serena que parecía que la cosa no iba con él. Sus miradas estaban cruzadas, fijas el uno en el otro. En una situación tan delicada como esa no había el sentimiento íntimo del que todos hablaban, sino aquella complicidad genuina que Harry no había sentido desde hacía más de dos décadas.

Tranquilo, pero también frustrado porque el mundo mágico se metiera en su vida privada otra vez, Harry respondió alto y claro.

—Sí, es cierto.

Pese a todo, ni Draco ni él lo habían admitido en público hasta el momento, así que los gritos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar. Así empezó el caos.

* * *

**Nota de autora: **este es un pequeño prólogo para la historia que tengo pensada escribir. Esta historia tiene en cuenta ciertos aspectos del Legado Maldito, como la “amistad” entre Scorpius y Albus, las interacciones de Draco con el Trío Dorado debido a dicha relación, lo que ha provocado una relación más o menos cordial, y algunas cosas más. No toma el libro como referencia absoluta, sin embargo: Hermione no es Ministra de magia porque, de serlo, el juicio que va a llevarse a cabo facilitaría mucho las cosas para Harry en los capítulos que siguen, y Delfi y aquellos problemas con el giratiempo tampoco han tenido lugar. ¿Qué hay que tener en cuenta, entonces?

Han pasado 25 años de la guerra. Scorpius y Albus son amigos inseparables, pues, tal y como ocurre en el Legado Maldito, Albus es un Slytherin de pura cepa y Scorpius ha sido su fiel y mejor amigo desde que se conocieron en el primer año y fueron a la misma casa. Dadas estas interacciones, los Malfoy y los Potter mantienen relaciones cordiales, aunque incómodas. James va a último curso en Hogwarts y es Gryffindor, Scorpius y Albus a quinto, y Lily a tercero y es Hufflepuff.

Harry es jefe de aurores. Hermione trabaja en el ministerio como miembro del Wizengamot y es la candidata favorita para futura ministra. Ron trabaja con George en la tienda de artículos de los Weasley. Giny es buscadora en las Arpías de Holyhead. Draco se encarga de la administración de los terrenos familiares, pero además tiene una Maestría en Legeremancia y en Pociones, siendo reconocido como un experto en fabricación de pociones de talla internacional.

Y… poco más queda por aclarar.

Sé que este primer capítulo pilla un poco desprevenido a quien lo lea, pero es una especie de prólogo que sienta las bases de lo que se va a tratar: el descubrimiento de una relación pasada que cambia TODO el futuro de los protagonistas. La verdad sobre lo que ocurrió tras las Reliquias de la Muerte, y lo que ocurrió para que llegáramos a lo que todos conocemos. ¿Qué pasaría si todo eso saliera a la luz con consecuencias legales? El fic no será muy largo, pero espero que os guste.

Es la consecuencia de ver tanto Ley y Orden. Por cierto, como no sé muy bien cómo se realizan los juicios serios entre magos, tomaré de referencia los juicios populares estadounidenses, aunque tampoco soy una experta en ellos. Mi única referencia es, como ya he dicho, muchos capítulos de Ley y Orden.


End file.
